1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position measuring device for detecting the position of a movable element in relation to a base body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Position measuring devices are known from both DE 195 34 535 C2 and DE 35 04464 C1, by which the spatial position of a movable element in relation to a base body is determined by several telescoping rods, which are spatially arranged with respect to each other, through linear measurements in the telescoping rods. In DE 35 04 464 C1 the purpose of such a position measuring device is said to be the checking of the positioning accuracy of a program-controlled device arm.
The disadvantage of these position measuring devices lies in the arrangement of several telescoping rods for determining the position of the movable element in three degrees of freedom. The telescoping rods must be arranged in a predetermined manner with respect to each other in order to determine the spatial position of the movable element by a predetermined calculation rule from the connection between the lengths of the telescoping rods.